


I'm a lady

by trying_to_survive



Series: Trans mcyt and SBI [1]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gender Dysphoria, Gender Identity, Gender Issues, Hurt/Comfort, Misgendering, Toby Smith | Tubbo and TommyInnit are Siblings, Trans Female Character, Trans TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, deadnaming, fundy is not wilburs son but its not mentioned, tubbos adopted and hes part of the family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:14:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28462227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trying_to_survive/pseuds/trying_to_survive
Summary: She sighed, cleaning the tears on her cheeks, she opened her eyes and looked at Phil, "Dad... Dad, I'm a girl... My name is Clementine and I'm a girl, and I'm your daughter"Dream SMP AU where no one died, the sbi lived together as a happy family, and c!tommy is trans.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: Trans mcyt and SBI [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2104329
Comments: 16
Kudos: 547





	I'm a lady

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is an au based of the dream smp, also I based tommy's experiences on my own (im trans, he/they)
> 
> btw im using she/her and Clementine for tommy in this fic, nothing here is about the irl tommy, just his character in the dream smp
> 
> TW: Dysphoria, misgendering and deadnaming (its not intentionally)

Clementine was locked in the bathroom for too long, she couldn't stop looking at the mirror, she was wearing her older brother's shirt, it was too big for her, and it looked like a dress, but she didn't mind, it made her feel right. It was another one of those days, where everything felt wrong, her voice, her face, her laugh, her _**body**_.

She hugged herself, she has been crying for too long.

She took a deep breath and finally left the bathroom. Her family was out, Techno and Phil were buying food, and Wilbur and Tubbo went out to buy a ukulele to Tubbo, Wilbur was tired of having to share his with his little brother.

Clementine made her way to her room, it was quite big, with two beds, one was hers, the other was Tubbo's. She threw herself in her bed, hugging the pillows while crying, " _why does this have to be so fucking difficult?_ ", she thought to herself.

She fell asleep at some point, she couldn't figure out exactly when, but that didn't matter, what mattered was the knocking on the door that woke her up.

"Tommy, Are you awake?", she heard Wilbur's voice, and sighed at the mention of her deadname.

"Yes, What the fuck do you want?"

"Dad, Techno and Tubbo made brownies and they asked me to call you, apparently Phil wants to do some family bonding or something like that"

She rolled her eyes, "That sounds like a fucking nightmare"

"Yeah, but if I'm joining, then so are you"

"I hate you", Clementine said before getting up and walk to the living room. She opened the door and ignored her brother, she could hear a "You look like shit", coming from behind her but she decided to ignore it.

"Tommy!", Tubbo said in the moment that he saw her, "Look, me, dad and Techno made brownies and cookies!"

"Pog", she said, trying to sound happy and realocating herself on the sofa.

"Do you want some?"

"No, thanks, I'm fine"

Her dad put his hand on Tubbo's shoulder, "C'mon Toms, just try one"

She sighed and took one. "They're fine"

"Just fine?", Techno pondered.

"Don't try me, big man"

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed today", Wilbur said, finally paying attention to the conversation.

"Shut up, Wilbur, Why don't you go write some sad songs or some shit?"

"Actually, that's a great idea, I will go get my ukulele", he said, standing up.

"No, fuck, that's not what I-", she tried to oppose but her brother was already on his room. She heard her other family members laughing at her failed attempt.

Wilbur was back into the living room pretty quickly. 

After a couple of minutes the only thing that could be heard from the living room was Wilbur's ukulele and Tubbo's voice, harmonizing to the instrument.

Even tho it was a calm mood and her family were just enjoying each other's company, Clementine couldn't help but feel the dysphoria invading her body. She took a deep breath, her family was always accepting, right? 

Today was a calm day for her family, she wasn't fighting Techno or Wilbur, she and Tubbo weren't trying to prank Phil (and getting grounded for doing so), it was a rare day.

" _Today is the day_ ", she thought to herself.

"Guys, there is something I need to tell you, and it's... it's rather serious so I... Please just... Just let me speak okay..."

She looked at her family, they were all staring at her in silence, waiting for her words.

"I... Well I-", she took a deep breath, "I always felt different, like, since i was a kid I already... felt different", talking about it was hard, she only talked to herself and her diary, "I felt wrong for so long, but I tried to avoid this feelings and thoughts... I tried for so long, and It's so fucking hard", she could feel her eyes watering, she tried to hold back the tears and took a deep breath, "Seven months ago I just broke down, I couldn't handle this anymore, I couldn't handle my own image and I just... Wanted to punch the mirror", she closed her eyes, her cheeks were red and the tears were warm, "I-I couldn't keep avoiding this", she sighed, cleaning the tears on her cheeks, she opened her eyes and looked at Phil, "Dad... Dad, I'm a girl... My name is Clementine and I'm a girl, and I'm your daughter", she couldn't hold the tears anymore.

Phil hugged her and stroke her hair, "I always wanted a daughter"

Her brothers hugged her too, she was safe, she was loved, and she was happy.

**Author's Note:**

> intentionally is a very hard word


End file.
